Live Again
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Sequel to Feel Again. It has been a year since Dylan and Kay found a cure for the Corpses while the Bonnies are becoming extinct. Now their relationship takes a further step as Dylan and the gang tries to teach Kay that there's more to life, though Dylan has other plans in taking the next step. Can Kay and the other Exhumes prepare for a life as a human again…or would other disagre
1. Chapter 1

_**Live Again**_

**Sequel to Feel Again**

_Summary: It has been a year since Dylan and Kay found a cure for the Corpses while the Bonies are becoming extinct. Now their relationship takes a further step as Dylan and the gang tries to teach Kay that there's more to life, though Dylan has other plans in taking the next step. Can Kay and the other Exhumes prepare for a life as a human again…or would other disagree._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warm Bodies._**

_Warning: rating might change. _

_**Chapter 1: Warehouse Movies**_

"Wake up, Kay!" Exclaimed Bonnie as she yanked the blanket off me.

I stirred in my bed curling to a ball while holding a pillow for dear life to avoid the sunlight. After nearly three years of no sleep I tend to be sleeping beauty not wanting to wake up. Juts sleep and enjoys the dreams that came with the package of being human again. However Bonnie has to remind me that reality is more important as she grabbed my leg and yanked me out of bed. The force she held got me landing on the wood flooring with a loud painful thud.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Well, that what's happens when you sleep in, dear." Bonnie said.

I looked at the clock to see it was eight o'clock on a Saturday. I sighed for the weekends are the busiest time of year when running a movie theater here at the wall. Where those who work hard on the week days finally relax to either have family quality time, sports, or in most cases go to the movies. So telling my adoptive mom I'll get ready, she leaves with a satisfied grin. I sighed once more getting up out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

To those who are wondering, my name is Kay. Just Kay since I can't remember my last name due to the fact last year I was dead. Yeah, hard to believe, but I'm not kidding. I was once a Copse (some may consider the term zombie) roaming around the city searching for humans to eat. It's unknown of how it all began let alone the apocalypse started. Could it have been chemical warfare or an airborne virus, the evolution of the swine flu, or a radioactive mosquito that accidently ate toxic waste? But that truly doesn't matter right now for the Corpses were cured by love….minus the bonies. We plain right killed them. They were too far gone to be cure. There is nothing to miss when being a Corpse. Sure the unexplainable super strength and endurance are gone but truly being human again is all that matters.

How it all began is simply on a hunt with my adoptive mother B (Who is Bonnie) and met a guy name Dylan. Simple boy meets girl. Okay, when we met me accidently killed his fiancé Shelby and ate her brains. But no hard feelings between us. Anyway, I saved him from being eaten from the herd and during the next few days we got to know each other thus starting a beautiful (if not awkward) friendship that changed the Corpses back to human. Now Dylan and I are together as a couple and we don't care what people say.

After finishing the shower, I changed in the typical clothes with my favorite red converse and demine vest before kissing Bonnie on the cheek and left our apartment with some toast. Before living in the wall while memories of my original vague, I used to live in a movie theater and taught myself to use a film projector. So I work in a small warehouse where I do what I love for a living watching film. Showing my film collection to the people. However today in the morning is a kid's birthday party whose family paid for a _"Despicable Me"_ marathon of the first and second film. Tucker, son the sergeant of the wall promised to be at the warehouse early to do the DVD projector before I do the film of the second movie. Afterwards most of the films will be what assign on the schedule is. Though I'm not pleased for tonight's movie request on _World War Z_. In fact, I try to limit the amount of Zombie films at the theater.

"Morning Prom, Skater," I called out to my coworkers at the warehouse.

Prom Queen and Skater Boy were also Corpses until they were cure. Now they are a couple working with me on the warehouse theater. Like most Corpses they forgotten what it was like to be human, but they were taught how to be human once more. Prom Queen worked at the concession stand while Skater Boy on cleaning and concession stand…only if the two can stop snacking on the popcorn. They two wave their hands with a smile before going back to work in getting the chairs assemble. Also getting the decoration together of balloons and streamer. I went to the upstairs office to check on the projector. I put on some white lint free cotton gloves to protect the film as I set the _Despicable Me 2_ in the projector checking its condition and rewind to the movie section skipping the trailers.

A knock on the door caught my attention to turn around to see Tucker. "Hey Tuck."

"Hey Kay, see you got all the things together." Tuck said.

"Yeah, but I still have difficulties on the movie DVD projector." I added.

"Don't worry, your knight in shining armor is here." He said happily with a cheesy smile before going over instruction.

I rolled my eyes on the once junkie as he showed me how to use the DVD projector, explaining how it works before the birthday party started. By ten the birthday boy and guest arrived excited to see a movie they never saw before. Although, the parents seemed to recall the movie before the apocalypse. You be surprise when a movie nine years ago would attract the young adults. Who could forget an insane villain, mad scientist, oh and especially the yellow minions? The party became a success as the children did birthday cake and presents when both films were over. Around two O'clock in the afternoon did they leave.

I sighed relieved when putting the film back in the canister. The next movie won't be till five pm, so I told Prom Queen and Skater Boy to go take a break. Tucker left after the first movie, so I stayed at the warehouse alone cleaning and organizing things. I went outside to the sign to update on the movie when two strong arms wrapped around my waist while their owners head rested on my shoulder. A smile graced my lips to lean back in Dylan's arm.

"Hi," Dylan said.

"Hi," I replied back.

"How did the birthday party go?" he asked.

"Better than the last," I answered turning around to face him. "How was your morning?"

"Fine, slept in." he chuckled.

"Well lucky you," I muttered before going back to work in putting up the sign for _Man of Steel_ and _World War Z._

Dylan laughed leaning against the wall arms crossed. "You still are putting that movie on?"

"Even though the Exhumes and I don't appreciate watching Zombie films doesn't mean our clients could agree." I said.

"Do you ever get a break?" he asked.

"Only on weekday mornings though when summer vacation comes…." I stopped not wanting to think about it. It'll be nonstop movies.

Dylan shook his head and laugh. We headed back inside as he offers to help me set up for the Man of Steel. I appreciated it deeply in what my boyfriend does time and again when he is not scavenging. Outside the wall hasn't been confirmed yet to be safe from sighting of Bonnies or Mids (A Corpse turning into a bonnie) but each day is getting better.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '

So here is the Sequel to Feel Again. I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2: Progress

_**Live Again**_

**Chapter 2: Progress**

I was at the medical tent for a physical. I sighed nervously for my weight has been acting up and being underweight. Most girls would consider losing weight is the best source to be skinny. But I don't want to be skinny or thin. No, I wanted to be healthy, have meat on my bones. Spend to long time being skin and bones. The first time I step on a scale when turning human I was barely a hundred pounds. Luckily my friends helped me to gain some muscles and working out.

I smiled, remembering the workout Dylan put me through. Practically dragged me out of bed for a mile run then do weight lifting, along with boxing. He would hold the punching bag while I beat the shit out of it as he taunts me to get the blood pumping. Accidently punched him in the face a few times, but he said no hard feelings. When Megan and Abbey help me, they tried introducing a protein diet. At first it felt strange to eat real food again.

The nurse calls my name for the examination and it went well. Heart rate was beating between seventy-eighty. Breathing regular. Reflexes good. And when I got on the scale, the nurse fiddle with the scale to find the weight as the small tab stopped at a 115. Fifteen pounds. The past year I have gain fifteen pounds. The nurse smiled congratulating me on the success and to continue progress. I nodded as we continue with progress before the doctor came in to ask me questions, examine my spin, and the condition of the scar where Sergeant Yorks shot me in the shoulders. Dr. Shane placed a hand on my left shoulder instructor me to movie my shoulder then to reach up high as I could go.

"Well, you're progressing much better than our last appointment." Dr. Shane said, writing notes down. "I recommend you to continue your work and to gain five more pounds if possible."

"Alright," I said.

With final words exchanged I left the medical tent and return to elm streets. I was ecstatic to tell the others the news. When I reached Yorks residents, I simply let myself in and headed to the backyard where the gang was hanging out. Tucker and Dylan were playing ball while the girls focused on their homework from school. The soccer ball came at my direction before I could dodge it, but it made a hard impact in the gut. I groaned doubled over with arms wrapped around my stomach on pain. First the face and now the stomach with the damn soccer ball! Only this time I can feel pain.

"Kay, shit, are you alright?" Dylan asked running up towards me.

"I'm fine," I answered taking a deep breath. "At least I'm not a guy."

Dylan laughed shaking his head as he picked up the soccer ball. "And that would hurt much worse."

"Hey Kay," Abbey said joining us.

"Hey Abbey," I replied back gain my posture.

"How did the physical go?" she asked.

"Good, gained some weight. Now 115 pounds," I answered.

"That's awesome," She said.

I smiled at Abbey excited and joined her with Megan on the bench while Dylan returned playing soccer with Tucker. The girls talked about their school dance coming up, gushing over pictures of dresses. The garments looked lovely though I felt out of pace never truly understanding the significant of the high school dances. I don't think I ever been to a dance before either or even attended high school.

"I can't believe it, next year we'll be juniors." Megan said excitedly.

"I know! There's prom and also more guys." Abbey agreed.

"Not if I have a say about it." Dylan yelled across the garden.

Us girls chuckled in how cute Dylan over protected brotherly love.

"So Kay, do you remember anything about your school life?" Megan asked.

I shrugged, "I can't remember anything. I was probably eleven or twelve when all hell broke loose. Maybe went through home school on the run, but probably stop learning when I was sixteen. Otherwise all knowledge I have is through music and movies."

"Oh," both girls said.

"Yeah," I sighed looking up at the sky while fiddling with my necklace.

It's sad that many of the Exhumes are gaining their memories while I still end on the blank slate. There is hardly anything to remember other than how I died. How a soldier was going to shoot my brains out when bitten by a Corpse (Bonnie) only to fall out of a helicopter with nothing. Only remembering two children name being Nicholas and Teresa…nothing else. Once being a scavenger for a barrack searching for valuable resources at the age of seventeen. Otherwise I can't remember my full name, my family, or where I came from. Just the last day of my life.

**.o0o.**

Dylan and I decided to go for a walk to escape his sitters and Tucker constant questions. We walk around the streets seeing everybody going through their daily lives. News about the wall coming down had people cautious. The outside world is unknown to most of the people living a decade in fear.

"Robert finally made a decision with General Grigio to meet those who are like us," Dylan announced.

"You mean R and Julie?" I corrected.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm surprised others could hold the courage to love somebody who was once dead."

I nodded, for not many people are giving the Exhumes a chance. The fear that we would return back into a Corpse going on a rampage of eating humans again. That lone fear makes things difficult for both worlds to become one. No matter where I go I see people either give me a welcoming smile or solemn glare.

"So are they coming here or are we going over there?" I asked.

"Hasn't been decided yet," Dylan said. "Although scouts have checked that there are hardly any skeletons spotted or Mids in the state…we don't know if any other states Corpses been cure."

"Oh," I said.

"Hey," he breathed stopping us while tucking a finger under my chin gently forcing it up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said with a shrug.

And as usual Dylan slapped my shoulder. I chuckled, when we first met and I wasn't very commutative Dylan scolded me on shrugging. That if I shrug, he would punch me in the arm. After a year of breaking a habit seems to return once more_. Old habits die hard._

"Seriously, what's up," Dylan continues. "You've been acting stranger than normal."

I sighed, "It's just everybody gaining memories or family's uniting together while there hasn't been anything for me. No message or response or anything. Prom Queen, Skater, and Bonnie already got a response on their identification while I still remain a Jane Doe. I know I have everybody here but I want to know who I was."

"Kay, it takes time." Dylan said giving me a hug. "And I'll be right here to help you through this."

I smiled hugging him back. After the hug he leaned down kissing my forehead then took my hand as we continue to walk. We spend the afternoon hanging out before I had to return for work with another movie. However… when we got to the warehouse on the metal wall in vibrant yellow paint graffiti spelled: _ZOMBIE FREAK!_

The amount on graffiti devastated me as I pull out the keys to unlock the door and ran inside finding no harm done to the room. Then I went to the projector room to find the projector in pristine condition and the vault unharmed. Sighing in relief, I sat down on the stairs comprehending the warehouse being vandalize. Dylan walked around the area checking for anything out of the ordinary. When he returned he sat down next to me.

"The windows aren't broken." He announced. "What about the projector?"

"It's okay, and the films not damage." I sighed.

"This was a warning," Dylan growled.

"Dylan, please let's not make a fuss." I told him. "Some soap and water and the paint will be gone."

Dylan held a sharp face but didn't say anything. Later in the day, Sergeant Yorks came over to see the sign while helping me file a report. I truly don't care if they catch the person who did this. What's inside the warehouse is all that counts. Otherwise people can decorate the metal walls all they want of they didn't put _discriminate_ remarks on it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' 

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
